The present invention relates to a multipurpose tool and more particularly, relates to a multipurpose ironworker""s tool.
In construction, a variety of measuring and indicating devices are used to ensure the correct placement and attachment of the various structural components of a building such as the foundation, walls, floors, roofs, etc. Typically, it is important to ascertain if structures are level in a horizontal plane and plumb in a vertical line in relation to the horizontal plane. Also, a variety of angles, including non-square angles, must be accurately measured and marked. Multiple calculations are required from the data supplied by these tools so that structures are placed correctly within a given foundation and the required accurate placement of structural components. As such, a plurality of tools is usually employed which include various types of levels, which can include line levels, water levels, plumb bobs, framing squares, bevel gauges, compasses, etc.
Obviously, while these tools have received wide acceptance within the building trades, they do not address the time saving conveniences obtained with the tool of the present invention. The tool of the present invention combines many devices into a single tool and provides for extremely accurate and convenient marking of structural components and particularly, provides a tool useful in the ironworker""s trade.
The present invention provides a tool which may be used as a level, both in the horizontal and vertical planes, and can also be used for marking various angles, and also incorporates a compass.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool which combines many functions in one and which may be utilized in many different trades.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multipurpose tool comprising an elongated body portion, the body portion having a first and second end walls, and first and second pairs of opposed side walls extending between the first and second end walls, at least one of the end walls and one of the side walls being mutually perpendicular to each other, a plurality of level indicating means recessed in the body portion, the level indicating means being designed to indicate a vertical level, a horizontal level and a 45xc2x0 angle thereto, at least one magnet recessed in the body portion, and a recess formed in one end of the body portion, the recess extending between the first pair of opposed side walls, a protractor arm having a longitudinally extending slot therein mounted in the recess.
In greater detail, the multipurpose tool of the present invention is designed to combine the features of a number of different individual tools. In particular, in a preferred embodiment, the multipurpose tool can function as a bevel square, a combination square, a marking gauge, a torpedo level, a ruler, a compass, etc. It may find use both for the average handyman and also for commercial and industrial use. Thus, it can be used by woodworkers, metal workers, millwrights, etc.
As aforementioned, the multipurpose tool has a main body portion which may be formed of any suitable material such as a wood or plastic material. In a preferred embodiment, the body portion is formed of a molded plastic material.
Preferably, although not essential, the body portion has a generally rectangular configuration with four sides and two ends. In this respect, in a preferred embodiment, not all of the side walls are necessarily planerxe2x80x94there are various recesses and notches formed therein for purposes which will become clear from the description of the preferred embodiment. It suffices to say that there should be at least one end wall and one side wall each lying in a single plane such that the various level indicating devices may be used.
As aforementioned, there are various level indicating devices and preferably, these are of the bubble tube variety wherein the bubble of a gas must be aligned between two lines to indicate a horizontal, perpendicular or 45xc2x0 angle. In one embodiment, there may be provided lighting means associated with each of the level indicating devicesxe2x80x94these would be small lights adjacent thereto having a battery powered light which may be activated by touch.
The device includes a protractor arm which is retractable within the body of the multipurpose tool and which is preferably rotatable through 270xc2x0. In order to precisely align the protractor arm at 270xc2x0 from its recessed position, there is preferably provided a stop member. Also, in order to retain the protractor arm in any desired position, there may be provided locking means for doing so. Also, the protractor arm is preferably slidable within its mount such that its length may be adjusted.
As will be seen from the description of the preferred embodiments, there are provided various notches and recesses which provide convenient places to hold the marking tools during the use of the device.